Falešné číslo - Harry Potter
by SallyPejr
Summary: Tumblr AU - 'Hej, snažím se přesvědčit své kámoše, že jsem bůh sexu, takže mohl bys mi rychle napsat na ubrousek svoje falešné telefonní číslo' (Modern AU, Marauders Era, bez magie)


_AU, kde nikdo nečaruje a všichni jsou věkově na universitě. Marauders Era._

* * *

Narcisa se vítězoslavně usměje na svoje sestry a bratrance a hodí na stůl ubrousek, na který jí jeden z dalších hostů hospody napsal svoje telefonní číslo.

„Jste na řadě," obrátí se Andromeda na dva černovlasé mladíky, co sedí naproti ní.

„Jo, jsem zvědavá, jak si povedete, když tak machrujete," přidá se Narcisa.

„Ukaž mi koho a já ti přinesu číslo," ušklíbne se Sirius se snad i přehnaným sebevědomím.

„Tam ten stůl," ukáže Belatrix k jednomu z menších stolů kus od nich. Sedí tam jen jedna dvojice, dívka s rudými vlasy a tmavovlasý mladík, který vypadá, jako by proletěl křovím, jak je rozcuchaný.

„Máš slabost pro zrzky?" ušklíbne se Sirius na sestřenku.

„Já nemluvím o té holce. Myslím toho kluka," prohodí Belatrix jako by nic.

„Cože?" zarazí se Sirius i Regulus. Dokonce i Narcisa a Andromeda se tváří překvapeně.

„Sázka zněla, že každý z nějakého chlapa dostane telefonní číslo," pokrčí Belatrix rameny, než se pousměje. „Takže buď získáte číslo od chlapa, nebo jste prohráli."

„Ty seš zákeřná mrcha," ohodnotí ji Regulus.

„No, co na to mám říct, jsem prostě úžasná," hodí si Belatrix pramen vlasů za záda a nadšeně se usměje.

„Jestli si myslíš, že mě _tohle_ zastaví," prohlásí Sirius líně, než se postaví a se zparodovaným zasalutováním se vydá ke stolu se zamilovaně se tvářící dvojicí.

Zrzka si ho všimne dřív, než její partner a trochu podezíravě se dívá na tmavovlasého chlápka v kožené bundě, který jde přímo k nim.

„Nazdar," pozdraví je Sirius, než se bez pozvání usadí na volné židli u stolu. Ovšem nenechá překvapené dvojici čas se ptát nebo bránit a rovnou pokračuje.

„Hele, jsem tady se svou praštěnou famílií a máme sázku, že každý od někoho získá telefonní číslo a mě poslali sem."

„Chceš její číslo?" zamračí se rozcuchaný mladík a naštvaně se na Siriuse podívá.

„To ne, kámo. Mám získat číslo od tebe," mrkne na něj Sirius a usměje se.

„To jako vážně?" diví se zrzka. „Jsi tady, abys získal číslo od kluka, co je tady na rande s holkou?"

„Co na to říct?" pokrčí Sirius ledabyle rameny. „Jsem úžasný a neodolatelný a moje sestřenka je mrcha."

To už se rozcuchaný pochechtává celému plánu.

„Kam chceš to číslo?" zeptá se pobaveně.

„No vy dva jste se hledali," protočí zrzka oči, ale ani zdaleka to nevypadá otráveně, spíš pobaveně. Očividně je zvyklá na podobné chování.

Sirius jí věnuje jedno laškovné mrknutí, než vytáhne z kapsy ubrousek a fix, které prve sebral u stolu, u kterého seděl.

„Mimochodem, jsem Sirius," představí se, když vše předává rozcuchanému.

„James," zazubí se mladík, než začne psát svoje číslo.

„Jestli vás zatknou, nevolejte mi, ať vás vyplatím," povzdechne si zrzka.

„Zatknou?" diví se Sirius.

„To, co teď děláš, je přesně to, co by udělal i on," ukáže zrzka prstem na Jamese. „Jestli se vy dva dáte dohromady, tohle město lehne popelem."

„Město ne," zavrtí James hlavou.

„Universita možná jo," dodá Sirius.

„To zní jako plán," zazubí se James, než Siriusovi podá ubrousek i s fixem.

„V tom případě se ozvu," mrkne Sirius na Jamese, než se postaví a vrátí se ke stolu. Ovšem svůj ubrousek na hromádku u stolu nepřidá, míní zůstat v kontaktu.

„No to je dost," protočí Andromeda oči, sotva si Sirius sedne. „Už jsem myslela, že je nabaluješ oba."

„To ne, stačí, že mi jde holka po krku, že jsem jí přebral chlapa, nemusím to mít i z druhé strany," mávne Sirius přezíravě rukou.

„I ty ubožáčku," plácne ho Narcisa do paže.

„A koho jste vybraly mému bráškovi?" obrátí se Sirius na Reguluse a prohrábne mu vlasy.

„Nech toho!" okřikne ho jeho mladší bratr rozčíleně.

„Donuť mě," ušklíbne se Sirius, ale před dalším otravováním ho zarazí Belatrix.

„Ten malej u baru v proužkovaném saku," vybere oběť pro Reguluse.

„To jako vážně?" zeptá se Regulus, když vidí menšího a v pase silnějšího chlápka jejich věku v nepadnoucím oblečení.

„Nebyl tam s nějakou holkou?" zeptá se Andromeda udiveně.

„Ta už odešla," informuje Belatrix rodinu. „Asi rande naslepo nebo tak něco, protože byla dost naštvaná a zhrozená."

„Uražený, naštvaný nebo deprimovaný chlápek," prohodí Andromeda. „Hodně štěstí, Regu."

„Drahá Belatrix," obrátí se Regulus na sestřenku. „Už ti někdo řekl, jaká seš svině?"

„Drahý Regulusi, je ti jasné, že ti za tuhle poznámku udělám ze života peklo, pokud to číslo nepřineseš?" pousměje se Belatrix sladce. „Nezapomeň, co je v sázce."

„Původně celodenní otroctví, teď pravděpodobně život," usoudí Narcisa.

Regulus už nic neříká, jen sebere poslední ubrousek a černou fixu a vydá se k baru. Někdy svoji rodinu vážně nesnáší.

Regulus je asi v polovině cesty k vybranému mladíkovi, když se do baru vrátí chlápkova partnerka, která před chvílí utekla. Nebo spíše ona ženská vrazí do baru a za sebou táhne trochu ošuntěle vypadajícího chlápka s náručí plnou učebnic a se zmateným a nejistým výrazem. Zatímco ona vypadá jako horká kandidátka na kapitánku roztleskávaček, chlápek, kterého táhne s sebou, by byl skoro neviditelný, i kdyby stál uprostřed pódia na narvaném stadionu.

Aspoň Regulusovi to tak přijde.

„S tímhle jsi mi domluvil rande?!" křikne holka na chlápka, kterého převlekla do baru a prstem míří na toho, kterého nechala u baru.

„No?" přikývne nenápadný nejistě hlavou na souhlas.

„A co sis sakra myslel, když's to dělal?!"

„Myslel jsem na to, co jsi řekla," řekne nenápadný chladně a vytrhne svůj loket z její ruky. „Říkala jsi, že chceš, aby byl inteligentní a vtipný a aby to nebyl namachrovaný idiot."

„A koukl ses, jak vypadá?!" štěkne ženská.

„Samozřejmě," přikývne mladík na souhlas, „a ty sama jsi měla včera přednášku o tom, jak není vzhled důležitý a že jde o víc. Ale počkat, to jsi vlastně říkala, když jsi pomlouvala Meg, že nechala svého kluka pro hezčího, pro tebe to vlastně neplatí. Měla's říct rovnou, že ti jde jen o hezkou tvářičku, poslal bych ti adresu nějaké reklamní agentury. A teď, když mě omluvíš, musím se omluvit kamarádovi, že jsem mu domluvil rande s největší krávou na škole. Sbohem," řekne mladík chladným hlasem, než si oněmělou ženu obejde a vydá se k baru.

„Promiň," řekne tišším hlasem chlapíkovi na barové stoličce, ovšem vzhledem k hrobovému tichu kolem ho jde snadno slyšet. „Vážně jsem myslel, že v té hlavě něco má."

„Pivo?" navrhne mu chlápek na stoličce.

„Já bych se měl učit-"

„Hele, dlužíš mi. Mám teď traumatický zážitek a jen kvůli tobě."

„Tak fajn," zahučí nenápadný a složí na bar svoje učebnice. Tím, jako by bylo zlomené kouzlo a celý podnik se zase začne hýbat.

A Regulus se vrátí ke svému stolu.

„Vzdal jsi to?" ušklíbne se Belatrix.

„Teď tam přece nepůjdu," zatváří se Regulus zhrozeně.

„Jo, Bel, teď tam nemůže. To by bylo pěkně divné," zastane se Andromeda bratrance.

„Vyber mu někoho jiného," přidá se Sirius.

„Jste takové citlivky," povzdechne si Belatrix, ale nakonec jen přikývne na souhlas a vybere jiného chlápka u baru. Tenhle sedí na opačném konci, má delší skoro bílé blond vlasy a nos nahoru.

„Pořád mám na tebe stejný názor," řekne jí Regulus, ale znovu se vydá k baru.

A Sirius se zvedne s ním.

„A kam jdeš _ty_?" diví se Regulus a podezíravě si svého bratra prohlíží.

„K baru," ušklíbne se Sirius a namíří si to k dvojici, která před chvíli hostovala jako největší atrakce podniku.

„Bože, tohle zas bude ostuda," povzdechne si Regulus, ještě než se cesty dvou bratrů rozdělí a každý si to zamíří na jiný konec baru.

„Ahoj, Lupine," pozdraví Sirius, než padne na stoličku vedle nově příchozího chlápka.

„Blacku, co ty tady děláš?" povzdechne si ten a promne si jednou rukou obličej.

„Reme, ty ho znáš?" diví se chlápek v nepadnoucím saku.

„Jo," povzdechne si jeho kamarád. „Tohle je Sirius Black, jeden namachrovaný idiot z mojí třídy. Peter Pettitgrew, můj spolubydlící na koleji," představí Remus své společníky.

„Tak tohle je ten chlápek, co o něm pořád mluvíš?" zvedne onen Peter obočí a zvědavě na Blacka kouká.

„Já o něm nemluvím _pořád_!" ohradí se hnedka Lupin, ovšem jeho tváře trochu zrůžoví.

„Tak ty na mě myslíš?" rozzáří se Sirius.

„Ne. Já na tebe nadávám," hádá se Remus a s naštvaným výrazem si sedne čelem ke svým knihám a pivu.

„Ale no tak, nedělej se. Já vím, že se ti líbím," zašvitoří Sirius, než se nakloní až těsně k Lupinovi. „Popravdě, ty se mi taky líbíš," dodá šeptem.

Remus se po něm ožene, aby ho odehnal, a nějak se mu podaří praštit Blacka přes obličej takovou silou, že si to mladý muž zamíří přímo k zemi.

„Heleďte, pánové, žádné rvačky," křikne po nich barman a probodne Lupina vzteklým pohledem.

Ovšem ten si toho nevšímá, protože dávno dřepí na zemi a pomáhá Siriusovi zpátky na nohy.

„Co ten idiot zase vyvádí?" zeptá se Regulus s obavami, zatímco si sedá ke stolu za svými sestřenkami.

„Asi chtěl nabalovat toho šupáka a skončil s rozbitým nosem," řekne Belatrix bez zájmu.

„Ale zafungovalo to," usoudí Andromeda s obočím až ve vlasech. „Ten chlápek si teď vede Siriuse na záchod."

Regulus na chování svého bratra nic neřekne, jen s povzdechnutím protočí oči, než z kapsy vytáhne ubrousek s napsaným jménem a telefonním číslem.

„Lucius Malfoy?" vyhrkne Belatrix překvapeně, když vidí jméno napsané elegantním rukopisem. Natáhne se po ubrousku, ale Regulus jí uhne.

„Hele, to číslo není pro tebe," řekne jí mladík beze strachu. „Vyměnil jsem jeho číslo za Narcisino, ne za tvoje."

„Co tady rozdáváš moje čísla?" vzteká se Narcisa a vztekle vytrhne Regovi ubrousek z ruky. „Opovaž se to ještě někdy udělat," řekne nebezpečným tónem, než ubrousek s číslem Luciuse Malfoye schová ve své kabelce.

Ve směru od záchodků k nim dolehne křik a vzápětí z tama s dupáním vyrazí naštvaný Remus Lupin. Beze slova tenhle chlápek sebere ze stolu štos svých učebnic a zmizí z podniku. Nikdo se ho neodvažuje zastavovat.

Po chvíli se z koupelny vynoří Sirius, okolo jedné nosní dírky ještě trošku krve po neúmyslném rozbití nosu a na tváři jasně viditelný a úplně rudý obtisk dlaně.

„Tys po něm prostě musel vyjet, co?" zeptá se ho Regulus s útrpným povzdechnutím.

„Stálo to za to," usměje se Sirius zářivě, zatímco si jednou rukou mne obtisk na tváři.

„Nepoučitelný," protočí Belatrix oči.

„Když se budeš chovat jako idiot, tak ho nikdy nezískáš," radí Andromeda.

„Hele, on mě miluje. Jenom to ještě neví," rozhodí Sirius rukama.

„Seš idiot," usoudí Regulus.

„S tím souhlasím," přikývnou Narcisa a Belatrix na souhlas.

Jen Andromeda se na Siriuse dívá, jako by jí ho bylo líto.

„Neboj," mrkne na ni Sirius. „Mám celý týden školy na to, abych si to u něj vyžehlil, než bude víkend."

„A zase podělal," doplní Regulus s pesimistickým výrazem.

„To asi bude pravda," usoudí Sirius. „Ale bude to stát za to."


End file.
